


Convincing

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane needs convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

Diane had not expected to come face to face with Kalinda again quite so soon after she had said goodbye to Will for what she hoped would be the last time. That the girl had come to her wasn't a surprise, that she had come so soon was a little more of a surprise. She wasn't exactly inclined to believe Kalinda when she said she had come to help her. Diane wasn't one to admit she needed help, much less from someone who, as far as she knew, loved her competition. Now though, she found herself wondering if she might have mis-read the signs.   
She had paused, condsidering the girl in front of her. 

"Convince me."

The words were cool, soft spoken but not inviting. 

Kalinda had smiled, moving to settle herself on Diane's desk, waiting for Diane to draw closer. She knew she would. Diane could never avoid coming closer to her. It had been amusing at first but now it was just tempting. Almost alluring. Almost. Diane had indeed come closer and Kalinda smirked, waiting a little longer before rising, taking her time to draw closer. She knew she was shorter than Diane but she was used to that, she was always the shorter in her relationships. She still often took control. Diane had looked down at her and Kalinda waited, giving the woman a chance to consider what she was doing by asking Kalinda to 'convince' her. Diane had inhaled a little, seeming suddenly a little vunerable. Kalinda had smiled, taking her time, tucking hair out of Diane's eyes. She could feel Diane shaking and smiled, moving to pull Diane's head down just enough to kiss her. She could still feel Diane's shivering pick up a little and smiled again. She was used to taking the lead and, judging from the way Diane was reacting, this was the first time she had been the submissive. 

Diane had allowed Kalinda to push her down into the desk chair, moving to settle over her. Kalinda had taken her time, kissing Diane gently before she moved to take a little more from Diane. She had no need to rush. She would convince Diane in her own time. Diane would learn to trust her.


End file.
